Demons in the Night
by IndyGirl89
Summary: Since their adventure in the Enchanted Forest, everyone is struggling to adjust to their new lives, but none more so than Anna. Her new role as queen seems to be taking a toll on her, but little does anyone else know, it's far more complicated than that. Post-Frozen 2; contains spoilers. One-shot. TRIGGER WARNING: Rated "T" for a topic of a sensitive nature.


**Wow! Has it really been less than a month since my previous story? Crazy! Anyway, here's my first post-Frozen 2 story! I had originally planned this for just after the first film, but after seeing Frozen 2, I thought it would work well for after that, instead. This one takes a turn-around from my previous one-shots. Instead of being Elsa-centric and Anna comforting her, this one is Anna-centric and Elsa comforts her. I won't say more here. I'll save the rest for my closing AN. For now, just enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, just the OC I included.**

* * *

Darkness lay like a shroud over the kingdom of Arendelle. No sound was to be heard or activity to be seen. Thousands of stars twinkled overhead while the northern lights danced across the northern sky. Everything was still. At least, in the village. Inside Arendelle Castle, it was anything but.

The halls and stairways echoed with playful shrieks and shouts of laughter. Slipper-clad feet could be heard running from one room to another. There would be a very brief silence, followed by a _flump _of someone being hit with something soft.

"I'm going to get you, Elsa!" Anna shouted, her braids flying behind her as she ran down the hall in the family wing, pillow in her hands, ready to strike. So far, Elsa was ahead of her on points, mostly helped by her sneaky ability of popping out of nowhere when Anna least expected it. Kristoff was also ahead of Anna on points, but not quite as much as Elsa. His tactic was distracting Anna long enough that he was able to sneak in a whack with his own pillow. Despite it happening numerous times that night, Anna fell for it every time. This made Anna more determined than ever to creep up on one (or, even better, both) of them in a sneaky surprise attack of her own.

She came up on a corner and stopped, trying to catch her breath. She peered around the corner, hoping for a sighting of Kristoff or, even better, Elsa. She grinned when she sighted it: a lone figure standing still at the other end of the hall. She was about to move toward it when an excitable voice behind her scared her out of her wits.

"Hi, Anna! Whatcha doing?" said Olaf happily, waddling up to her.

"Shh, Olaf, Elsa, Kristoff, and I are having a pillow fight," said Anna, waving her hand to shush him.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to have a pillow fight!" said Olaf excitedly, then, "What's a pillow fight?"

Anna shushed him again and started creeping stealthily toward the lone figure, Olaf following close behind. As she got closer, she raised her pillow to strike, and when she was right behind the figure, gave it a good whack.

"Ha! Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly.

The figure didn't move. She looked closer and realized that it was just a snow statue, shaped to look like Elsa. Just then, she heard Olaf say, "Hi Elsa!" But before she could turn around, she felt something soft make contact with the back of her shoulder. She whirled around and found herself face to face with the real Elsa, who was holding a pillow of her own with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Elsa, you stinker!" Anna yelled, swinging her pillow at her sister, but Elsa ducked, and the pillow just went soaring through the air. "You cheated!"

"Anna, it's just a pillow fight," said Elsa. "It's not cheating if there are no rules."

"It is if the other person doesn't have the magical ability to create snow statues out of nowhere," said Anna, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I saw an opportunity and I took it," said Elsa, smiling as she dissolved her snow statue with a flick of her wrist. "Besides, I couldn't resist." Ever since her visit to Ahtohallan and discovering her ability to create living replicas of people out of snow, Elsa had been practicing her newfound ability. She had yet to completely perfect it, but she was already so good at it, it was no wonder Anna had mistaken it for the real thing.

"Well, next time, no powers," said Anna, in an unusually firm voice. "We play it the traditional way."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," said Elsa, with a smirk and a mock bow.

Anna scowled. She hated when either Elsa or Kristoff pulled the queen card on her. She had the impression that they thought her being queen was a laughing matter, but as she had told both of them, in no uncertain terms, she took her new role very seriously.

They heard panting behind them and Kristoff appeared beside them. He was holding his own pillow and was clearly still out of breath.

"Does this mean the pillow fight is over?" he asked, his gaze shifting between Anna and Elsa.

"Yes," Anna huffed, hugging her pillow to her chest. "And Elsa won. Again."

"What can I say? I must be a natural," said Elsa, smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

Anna didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she said, "I'm going to bed." She started walking away, but Kristoff gently grasped her arm.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, just tired," Anna answered. She gave him a quick kiss before starting for her bedroom.

Kristoff gave Elsa a quizzical look.

"I got it," she said, briefly touching his arm before going after her sister.

She caught up with Anna just outside her bedroom door. "Anna, are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "We didn't hurt your feelings, did we?" Elsa almost smiled at that. Normally, it was Anna asking her that question.

"I'm fine, Elsa, I promise," said Anna, managing a smile. "Good night. I love you." And she disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Elsa sighed in defeat as she stared at Anna's resolutely closed door.

"She is not okay," said Kristoff, coming up beside her.

"I know," said Elsa, turning away from Anna's door to face him. She quickly looked up and down the hall to make sure they were alone. Much of the staff had already retired for the night and Olaf had since disappeared, most likely to the stables with Sven. Now certain that there was no one else about, she continued. "How long has she been like this?"

"She's been off ever since we returned from the Enchanted Forest," Kristoff answered. "She puts on a cheerful face during the day when she's performing her queenly duties, but at night, after she's gone to bed…." He trailed off, afraid to go on.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Elsa asked encouragingly, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "We're family now, and more importantly, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Kristoff took a deep breath and said, "I'm worried about her, Elsa. She hasn't told me about it, but I think she's been having trouble adjusting. Not to being queen, but to life in general. She's become more, well, more like you. She's become more distant and withdrawn. The worst part is that she won't talk to me about it. I feel like I don't know her. It's like she's a completely different person." He paused, apparently wondering if it was safe to go on. "There's something more. She's been having these…. night terrors."

"Night terrors?" Elsa repeated in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I've heard her screaming at night after everyone else has gone to bed. And they're not just shrieks, either, they're the kind of screams that make your hair stand on end. I do what I can to comfort her, but it's hard when I'm not able to be in the same room with her." Even though Anna and Kristoff were now engaged, it was still against royal protocol for them to share a room together until their wedding night.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff, I had no idea," said Elsa, tears shining in her eyes. "Perhaps I should stay the night, just in case."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Elsa, thank you," said Kristoff, giving her a hug, which she reciprocated. "You can stay in your old room. It's just as you left it. Anna even makes sure it gets cleaned on a regular basis, for whenever you decide to visit."

"That's sweet of her," said Elsa, smiling. "But I think it might be best if I stayed with her in her room. That way, I can be close to her and you can try to get some sleep."

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's a much better idea," Kristoff relented with a sigh. "Besides, I really do need the sleep. Anna has an early morning council meeting tomorrow, and she's been having me sit in on them to get a feel for things before we're married and I'm officially named her consort."

"Well, if Anna's frequent letters are any indication, both of you are doing a wonderful job," said Elsa, smiling again.

"That's exactly what Anna keeps telling me," said Kristoff, attempting a smile. "But honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to learn," said Elsa. "Have you and Anna set a date yet?"

"Not yet, but it most likely won't be until spring, at least," Kristoff answered. "Anyway, the water is too treacherous during the winter for anyone travelling by ship."

"Well, I'm sure Anna will let me know the second you do," said Elsa.

"You mean, you'll be here?" asked Kristoff in surprise.

"She's my little sister and you're like a brother to me," said Elsa, smiling again. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Anna will love that more than anything," said Kristoff. He suddenly yawned. "Excuse me, but I'm feeling tired. I'll go see about your sleeping arrangements and then I'm going to try to get some shut-eye."

"Of course, I understand," said Elsa. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?"

"We'll be there," Kristoff confirmed. "That is, if Anna's feeling up to it."

"Don't worry, Kristoff," said Elsa reassuringly. "We'll help Anna get through this. She knows she doesn't have to do this alone."

"Thank you again, Elsa," said Kristoff, and he walked away down the hall to get a servant to see to Elsa's sleeping arrangements, leaving Elsa alone, still standing by Anna's door.

She sighed, placed a hand on Anna's door, and said, "I'm here for you, Anna. You're not alone."

She walked away and went to her old bedroom. She opened the door and saw that Kristoff was right. Everything was just as she had left it. Her bed was made up as neatly as if she had just done it herself, her makeup and perfume bottles were still arranged just so on her vanity, and upon a quick glance through her wardrobe, saw that all the dresses she used to wear were still hanging neatly inside.

She paused for a moment. She fingered them lovingly, especially the ice-blue one at the back. Her first creation, when she first thought she had been in control of her magic. But she hadn't been, at least not yet. All this dress showed her now was a young woman who had just been tired of hiding who she was.

She took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scents of her home. She missed her home terribly, it was true, but she felt that she was finally where she truly belonged, in the Enchanted Forest, amid the Northuldra people. She was the fifth spirit, after all, the bridge between the other four spirits, and it was her new calling and destiny to protect the forest from future harm, to ensure that what happened with her grandfather would never happen again.

She heard a throat being cleared behind her and turned around to see Kristoff standing in the doorway.

"Your sleeping arrangements are all taken care of," he said. "Gerda set up a cot in Anna's room for you."

"Thank you, Kristoff," said Elsa. "How is my sister?"

"Sleeping soundly, at least for now," Kristoff replied.

"Thank you," said Elsa again. "Please get some rest, Kristoff. I've got it from here." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you again, Elsa," said Kristoff. "Good night."

"Good night," said Elsa, and Kristoff disappeared into the hall. A moment later, she heard a door open and close and knew that he had made it to his own room. She took one last look around her room before she left, closing the door behind her.

She went back to Anna's door, quietly opening it and stepping inside. A cot had been set up for her near Anna's bed. She sank gratefully onto it and looked over at Anna. She was currently sleeping peacefully, though judging from Kristoff's comments earlier, it would not last for very long. She decided to try to get as much sleep as she could before Anna's nightly episode. She lay down on the cot, closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

* * *

A loud, high-pitched sound pierced Elsa's eardrums shortly before dawn, causing an abrupt return to consciousness. It took Elsa only a few seconds to realize that the sound was Anna screaming. She turned her head and saw that Anna was sitting straight up in her bed, her mouth wide open, her piercing screaming filling the room, sending chills down Elsa's spine, and she was beating her arms and legs hard against her mattress. It was happening, just as Kristoff had said. She was having a night terror.

Elsa flew out of bed and rushed over to Anna. She climbed up onto the bed with her sister, trying her best to avoid Anna's thrashing limbs, and wrapped her arms around her very tightly. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped, Anna's limbs stopped thrashing, and she fell limp and still into Elsa's arms. Elsa gently lay Anna back down, brushing her hair out of her face as she did so, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Oh, Anna," she whispered, gently stroking her sister's hair. "If there was something – _anything_ – I could do to help you, I would do it in an instant. It hurts me to see you suffering like this. If I could take this pain away from you, I would." But for now, all Elsa was able to do was lie down next to her sister and just hold her close the rest of the night.

* * *

When Elsa woke again a few hours later, it was just after daybreak and the sun was starting to creep up over the horizon. She looked down at Anna, who she still had wrapped tightly in her arms. She was still sleeping, though not for much longer. Elsa carefully removed her arms from around Anna and slid off the bed. Anna would be waking up any moment and it was best that Elsa was not present when that happened. Anna was a force to be reckoned with when it came to waking up, even when Elsa had been queen and been able to sleep a little longer. But now that she was queen and was therefore expected to be awake even earlier, she was even more so. Elsa quickly checked her reflection in Anna's vanity mirror, smoothed out her hair and dress, and quickly left Anna's room, closing the door softly behind her.

She made her way down to the dining room where, for once, she was not the first to arrive. Kristoff was already there, sitting in the chair to the right of the head chair, which now belonged to Anna. He was enjoying a generous serving of oatmeal. He looked up as Elsa entered.

"Good morning, Kristoff," she said, smiling and sitting down across from him.

"Good morning," Kristoff replied. He immediately noticed the sad expression on her face. "She had another one, didn't she? Another night terror?"

"Yes," Elsa sighed sadly. "You heard it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Kristoff answered. "I'm just down the hall, so I hear every one of them. What did you do to comfort her?"

"The only thing I could think of," Elsa answered.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"I just held her," Elsa answered.

Anna joined them a short while later, by which time, Elsa had also been served oatmeal. She was fully dressed in a floor-length green and black day dress and her hair was pulled back in a low braided bun with a smaller braid on either side of her head, ending inside the bun. She looked tired, but in good spirits.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully, giving Kristoff a kiss in greeting and seating herself at the head of the table. "Did you guys sleep okay?"

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a look, which fortunately, Anna missed because a servant came at that moment to serve her breakfast.

"We slept fine, Anna," Elsa answered when the servant had exited once more. "But we're more concerned with how you slept."

"Oh, you know me, out like a light, as always," said Anna, eating her own oatmeal with gusto.

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged another look, but said nothing more on the subject.

"So, Anna," said Elsa, trying to inject some normalcy into the conversation. "What's on the agenda for your council meeting this morning?" She took a bite of her oatmeal.

"Mostly trade negotiations," Anna replied with a grimace. "I don't know if it's because of me, but ever since I took over as queen, the council has been pushing me to re-establish ties with Weselton. They seem to have this idea in their heads that I'm a weaker ruler than you and that this is a way to make me look stronger. But I put them in their place and told them, in no uncertain terms, that there is not now, nor will there ever be, a chance that we will resume trading with those people." She paused for a moment to take a bite of her oatmeal, then continued. "We also need to start planning for the improvement of Arendelle's infrastructure. Many of the roads leading out of the capital have deep ruts from wagons and carts and who knows what else. We need to assess which roads need the most work, determine the funds necessary for the improvements, work out a way to raise those funds, and finally, round up some workers for the repairs."

"Sounds like you have a lot of work ahead of you," said Elsa, finishing her oatmeal and folding her hands on the table.

"It is, but I'm hoping that the results in the end will be well worth it," said Anna with a sigh.

"Well, knowing you, dear sister, I'm sure those roads will end up being the best in the kingdom," said Elsa, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I suppose only time will tell," said Anna.

A clock chimed somewhere, and Anna suddenly stood up, looking frantic. "Goodness, is it that time already?" she said. "This is an important meeting and I cannot be late for it." She hurried around the table but before leaving the room, she paused at the door. "Elsa, I'm sorry to rush off like this and interrupt our visiting, but I'm still trying to prove to these men that I can do this and one way to do that is to be on time."

"It's all right, I understand more than anyone," said Elsa, smiling and waving away her sister's apology. "Besides, I was thinking I might extend my visit this time and stay an extra few days."

"That would be great, Elsa!" said Anna. "We'll talk more about that later, but right now, I really need to go!" And she hurried out the door and into the hall.

"Elsa, are you really going to stay for a few extra days?" Kristoff asked in surprise.

"I need to make sure my baby sister is okay," said Elsa, the expression of sadness coming over her face again.

"I understand that, but don't the Northuldra and the forest need you?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm sure they will be able to survive without me for a few days," Elsa replied. "Besides, Anna would have written me about any potential threat to the kingdom and surrounding areas, including the Enchanted Forest. I'm sure they will understand that this is where I need to be right now."

Kristoff just nodded, as he knew it would do no good to argue with the former queen of Arendelle. Instead, he said, "I better join Anna. If this meeting is as important as she says, she'll want me there." He stood up, and Elsa did the same. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, first, I thought I would go see Dr. Olsen," Elsa answered. "Maybe he can give me some answers about what Anna's going through, or at least some advice on how to help her. After that, I might go for a walk in the gardens, try to clear my head."

"All right, we'll join you later for lunch, then," said Kristoff, and he hurried off, too, leaving Elsa alone.

Elsa left the room in Kristoff's wake, leaving the dishes to be cleared by a servant. She hated leaving the table before the dishes were cleared. When she was still queen, she always waited until the table was clear before she left. But what she had to do now was much more important than a few dirty dishes.

She walked the familiar path to where their old family physician, Dr. Karl Olsen, lived in residence. She hadn't seen much of him since her and Anna's bouts of fever two years ago, and now that she was living full-time in the Enchanted Forest and visiting the castle only once a week or so, any sighting of him during those visits was rare.

She arrived at the familiar wooden door and knocked. A male voice inside called, "One moment, please." There was some shuffling of papers and then footsteps before the door was opened and Elsa was face to face with the kindly physician. His storm-grey eyes widened behind his spectacles when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Dr. Olsen," said Elsa, smiling.

"Your Maj-I mean, Your-I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you now," said Dr. Olsen, turning a little red as he fumbled over his words.

"I think you could just call me Elsa," said Elsa, still smiling. "I'm the fifth spirit and protector of the Enchanted Forest, so I'm no longer queen, as you know, nor am I even a princess."

"Oh, I couldn't do that," said Dr. Olsen. "Protector of the forest or not, you are still royalty. You must have some kind of title."

"I don't have a title. At least, my people haven't given me one," said Elsa.

"Well, for now, would you at least settle for 'ma'am'?" Dr. Olsen asked with a smile.

"I would have no objection to that," said Elsa, smiling again.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Dr. Olsen. He removed his spectacles and polished them before putting them back on. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not for me, it's for my sister," Elsa answered, her face falling.

"Is Her Majesty feeling unwell?" Dr. Olsen asked in a concerned voice.

"In a fashion," Elsa answered. "Could we discuss this further inside your office? This is a very sensitive matter and I don't want to risk being overheard, especially by Anna. She's in a council meeting at the moment, but all the same, best to be safe."

"Of course, come in," said Dr. Olsen, allowing her to pass him and then shutting and locking the door behind them.

Dr. Olsen's office was just as she remembered it from two years ago: the bed with the homemade quilt, the desk against the wall, the wardrobe in the corner, the examination table and privacy screen in another corner, the shelves of medical supplies against another wall, the washbasin next to the window. She turned back to face Dr. Olsen.

"Now, then," said Dr. Olsen, coming to stand by her. "What do you believe is wrong with Her Majesty?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing," said Elsa hesitantly. "I'm not sure how to explain it. I've never encountered anything like it before."

"Try your best," said Dr. Olsen, smiling encouragingly.

"Okay," said Elsa. She took a deep breath. "She's been having these…. night terrors."

"Night terrors?" Dr. Olsen repeated.

"That's what Kristoff calls them," Elsa answered. "He informed me last night that ever since they returned from the Enchanted Forest, Anna has woken up most every night screaming. I slept in her room last night as a precaution. The one I witnessed lasted only a few minutes, but who knows how long her previous ones have lasted, or how long her future ones will last? But the worst part is that she doesn't remember them the next morning."

"Hmm," said Dr. Olsen thoughtfully. "I know that nightmares are caused by traumatic events. Perhaps the same is triggering Her Majesty's night terrors. What exactly happened in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I'm not sure what happened to Anna. I separated myself from her to journey farther north to find out the truth. She hasn't yet told me what happened to her while we were separated," Elsa answered.

"What was this truth that you were searching for?" Dr. Olsen asked curiously.

"About what my grandfather, King Runeard, did to the Northuldra people," Elsa answered. "He built a dam that led to a series of events that trapped the Northuldra people in the Enchanted Forest for many years. I had journeyed far to find out the truth, and I did, but in doing so, I paid the ultimate price. But then Anna found a way to destroy the dam and I was able to save Arendelle from destruction. Anna's decision freed the forest and everyone in it, and we were finally reunited."

There was silence for a moment while Dr. Olsen considered this. Then he said, "I have never heard of anything like this before."

Elsa suddenly had an inspiration. "You said these night terrors could be caused by traumatic events, just like nightmares," Elsa said. "Could something bad have happened to Anna to trigger them?"

"It's quite possible," Dr. Olsen agreed. "But again, I've never encountered this before, so I am far from an expert on this."

"You mean, there's nothing you can do?" Elsa asked, her disappointment showing on her face.

"There is something I could give you to give to her to help her sleep better," said Dr. Olsen. "But I'm afraid that, since this is an affliction of the mind and not the body, there is little that can be done."

"So, what would you suggest?" Elsa asked. "If I don't take the medicine for her?"

"What did you do last night to soothe her?" Dr. Olsen asked.

"I-I just held her," Elsa answered.

Dr. Olsen smiled. "I would say you have your answer. Use it. Let her know that she's not alone, that there are people who love her and will help her get through this."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you for your insight, Dr. Olsen." She started making her way to the door.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help," said Dr. Olsen, following and opening the door for her.

"You've been enough," said Elsa, smiling, and she left the office.

* * *

Elsa walked through the castle gardens, thinking. She wasn't sure how she felt about her conversation with Dr. Olsen. He didn't say much to alleviate her worries, but she certainly didn't feel any worse. If anything, she felt better about it, just because she had been able to find someone else to talk to. She wished there was something more she could do for her sister, but Dr. Olsen was right. The best medicine for what Anna was going through was to just be there for her, which was why Elsa had decided to stay in Arendelle for a few extra days.

Of course, this meant that she had had to send word to the Northuldra people, explaining the reason for her extended stay. Immediately upon leaving Dr. Olsen's office, Elsa had quickly written a message, which she had then sent on with the wind spirit, Gale. She smiled at the memory of Olaf naming the wind spirit.

"What's so funny?" said Anna's voice behind her.

Elsa turned and saw Anna coming towards her, Kristoff following close behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anna, I was just thinking," Elsa replied.

"It's okay, Elsa, don't be sorry," said Anna, smiling and taking her hands. "I love seeing my big sister so happy all the time." And she gave her a hug.

"Oh, Anna, I'm very happy," said Elsa, returning the hug.

"So, have you been out here all this time?" Anna asked when they had broken apart.

"For the most part," Elsa answered. Anna did not need to know that she had spoken to Dr. Olsen about her night terrors. "How did your council meeting go?"

Anna sighed. "We never even got around to discussing Arendelle's infrastructure, the trade negotiations took so long," she answered. She took a deep breath. "Honestly, Elsa, I don't know how you did it."

"With practice and a lot of patience," said Elsa, smiling.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said Anna, but she was also smiling. "Oh, to continue our conversation from this morning, did you say you were going to stay a few extra days? As you saw, I was in a hurry and rushing out on you and I want to be sure that I heard correctly."

"You did hear correctly, Anna," said Elsa, smiling.

"You are staying a few extra days?" Anna asked, her eyes widening.

Elsa nodded, and Anna squealed with happiness and threw her arms around her sister. "Oh, I'm so happy to hear that, Elsa!" she exclaimed. "But why? I mean, what's the occasion?"

"I just felt the time was right for an extended visit," said Elsa shrugging. "Besides, is it so wrong to want to spend some extra time with my little sister?"

"Of course not, and I'm so happy you feel that way, but what about the Northuldra, and the forest?" Anna asked. "Don't they need you? Aren't they more important?"

"Anna," said Elsa seriously, now being the one to take her sister's hands. "Nothing is more important than family, especially you. Besides, I already sent them a message with Gale."

"Aw, Gale was here?" Anna asked, disappointed. "I wish I had been around. Stupid meeting. I haven't seen him since my coronation day, when General Mattias and I unveiled the statue of our parents that I had commissioned as a true peace offering to connect our lands."

"Don't worry, Anna, you'll see Gale again," said Elsa, smiling. "You know how much he likes you. And I saw the statue of Mother and Father on my way in. It's beautiful, and I'm so glad you did it. I know they would be very proud of you."

"Me?" Anna asked in surprise.

"I may have discovered the truth," Elsa said. "But you were the one who destroyed the dam and restored peace and balance between Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest."

"Elsa, you know they would be proud of you, too," said Anna, squeezing her hands. "Yes, I destroyed the dam, but you found out why it was built in the first place, and that helped you reveal Grandfather's treachery against the Northuldra. But most importantly, you finally found your true self, and why you were gifted with magic." Anna hugged her again.

There was silence while the sisters hugged, and then Anna finally detached herself from Elsa. "We make quite the team, don't we?" she asked, smiling.

"You said it, sis," said Elsa, smiling back.

"Okay, enough of this mush," said Anna. "My sister's here for an extra few days and we are not going to spoil it for her or me. What should we do tonight? Ooh! We need to continue our family games! It's Friday, and you know what that means! Charades! We need to find Olaf and Sven! It's boys against girls again and this time, we girls are going to win!" Anna was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Anna," said Kristoff, calmly laying a hand on her arm. He had been silent during the whole of the sisters' exchange, not wanting to interrupt, but he felt that now was the time to do so, before Anna got too wrapped up in her plans for the evening. "We have that paperwork to look over and for you to sign."

"Oh, darn it, you're right," said Anna, her happy mood deflating. "Elsa, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you again. I have these annoying trade documents to sign."

"Don't worry, Anna," said Elsa, smiling. "Once again, I understand. After all, a queen's work is never done."

"Boy, is that true," said Anna. "Okay, I'll see you later!" And she hurried off again, Kristoff once more following her.

* * *

After a light lunch of open-faced salmon sandwiches, Elsa whiled away the afternoon while Anna and Kristoff were working with a walk around the village. She spent most of her time in the market. She didn't have any money to buy anything, but she enjoyed just browsing the items for sale. Occasionally, she would be stopped by a villager or two, who would pay their respects to the former queen before moving on. Anna had told Elsa in an early letter that shortly after Elsa had first made her new home in the Enchanted Forest, she had spoken to the village at large, stating that Elsa would be coming home to visit every now and then, and to request that they leave her alone and not ask questions about their most recent adventure. She also asked them to treat Elsa normally; in other words, like one of them, since she was no longer their queen, despite the fact that she now stood out in her white elements dress and loose hair.

She noticed that the sun was beginning to set, which meant that it was close to dinnertime, so she hurriedly made her way back to the castle. When she arrived in the dining room, she noticed that she was the first one there, but upon asking a servant where her sister and Kristoff were, found out that they were still occupied with work and therefore were unable to join her. A little disappointed, Elsa wound up eating dinner by herself and then retired to the family sitting room, where she found a book and curled up in her favorite chair to read.

It wasn't until late in the evening that Anna and Kristoff finally joined her. By then, Elsa had had a fire lit and some hot cocoa brought up for them.

"You were an awful long time, Anna," Elsa remarked, handing out the hot cocoa. "Was your paperwork giving you trouble?" She took a sip of her hot cocoa, which carried just a hint of her favorite peppermint flavor.

"No, it just took a lot longer than I was expecting," said Anna grumpily, flopping into a chair before accepting her mug of hot cocoa, which had a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.

"Look, Anna, I know it seems hard at first," said Elsa, reaching over to lay a hand on her sister's. "I mean, take me, for example. It took me weeks before I felt comfortable in my position. It takes time, but I promise, it will get better. You'll get used to it." She smiled.

"Thanks, Elsa," said Anna, smiling back and squeezing her hand. "That makes me feel better. I guess I've just been stressed out these first few weeks."

"It's understandable, Anna," said Elsa. "Just don't overdo it, like I always did."

"I won't," said Anna, taking a sip of her hot cocoa before standing up again. "I think I'll call it an early night. I know I said we should continue our family game night with charades, but I'm just so tired lately. I don't know what's gotten into me." She didn't notice Elsa and Kristoff exchange a meaningful look. "Plus, Kristoff and I have another council meeting in the morning and then there's our weekly inspection of the royal guard. Good night." She kissed Kristoff on the cheek, gave her sister a quick hug, and left the room.

There was a moment of silence before Elsa asked Kristoff, "How was she today?" She took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Same as usual," Kristoff replied, shrugging. "The same old Anna."

"Hmm," was all Elsa said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

Silence fell again, the only sounds that of the crackling fire and the occasional hiss of a log breaking apart in the flames. Elsa finished her hot cocoa, stood up, and said, "I think I had better go to bed, too. I want to be there when Anna has her next episode."

"Right," said Kristoff, also standing. "I think I will, too. I need to be well-rested for tomorrow. It's going to be busier than today."

"Good idea," said Elsa, smiling. "Good night, then." She left the room and proceeded straight to Anna's bedroom, where she found her already in bed asleep. "Oh, Anna," she said, kissing her sister gently on the forehead before going over to her cot and laying down. Within minutes, she was also asleep.

* * *

It happened again, just like the previous night. Sometime before dawn, Elsa was awoken again by Anna's terrible, petrified screaming. She scrambled off her cot and over to Anna, wrapping her arms tightly around her again and holding her until her screams subsided and she fell asleep again, Elsa stroking her hair with tears streaming down her face.

Elsa was again awake before Anna the next morning and after making herself presentable, went down to breakfast with Kristoff. Anna joined them shortly after, again greeting them cheerfully as though nothing had happened the night before. They exchanged the usual pleasantries over their breakfast before Anna and Kristoff had to run off again for more royal duties.

This left Elsa to spend another day alone. She didn't mind, though, as she usually preferred the solitude. This week, though, it felt a little lonely. She supposed this was how Anna must have felt all those times she herself had been occupied with royal duties. She just hoped Anna did not overdo it and wear herself out. But at least she had Kristoff to help her, when he could.

Elsa whiled away the morning with a long walk around the castle, visiting some of her favorite places. Around midday, she stopped off in the kitchen, where she ate a quick lunch provided by the cook before continuing on her way. She was wandering aimlessly when she found herself outside the library. It had been her favorite haunt during her long and lonely years of mostly self-imposed isolation. She entered the library and looked around. It looked exactly the same as always. She wandered over to one of the massive bookcases and perused the shelves. Her eyes lit up when she found something of interest. She removed the thick, leather-bound volume from the shelf and curled up in a chair to read.

She became so engrossed in her reading that before she knew it, the afternoon had flown by and it was time for dinner. She carefully marked her place, set the book aside, and went down to the dining room, where she was pleased to find Anna and Kristoff waiting for her.

"Hi, Elsa!" Anna greeted her cheerfully.

"I take it things went better today?" Elsa asked with a smile as she sat down.

"Yep!" said Anna, as a servant started serving everyone dinner. "The council finally got around to discussing the road situation and we even came to a mutual agreement."

"Which is what?" Elsa prompted.

"We're going to repair the roads, obviously," said Anna, rolling her eyes, as she assumed Elsa already knew what she had been about to say. "The council agreed that the roads are too rough and uneven for anyone to travel on safely anymore. But we still need to raise the necessary funds, so until we do that, the roads will just be blocked off to prevent anyone from travelling on them. I just hope we can raise the funds quickly, but I'm not sure how at this time."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," said Elsa, smiling. "You are very resourceful, after all."

"I sure hope so," said Anna.

Anna seemed as cheerful as ever, maybe even more so, but still, Elsa kept a close eye on her sister all the same. She was so preoccupied by this that she hardly paid attention to her dinner, and when they got around to playing charades, her distractedness caused her and Anna to lose again. Naturally, Anna was the first and, quite possibly, the only one to pick up on her sister's suddenly detached demeanor.

"Elsa, what is going on with you?" she demanded, after saying good night to Olaf and Sven. "An hour ago, you were as happy as can be. Now, it looks like you're retreating back into your former self."

"I'm sorry, Anna, I was just thinking," said Elsa, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Well, don't worry me like that again, understand? We're done with all that," said Anna. She suddenly yawned.

"Anna, you should go to bed, you look exhausted," said Elsa.

"Well, being queen does take its toll on you," Anna sighed. "You know that better than anyone. Night, sis. I love you." Anna placed a quick kiss on Elsa's cheek and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Elsa waited a bit to make sure Anna was in bed, then followed suit.

* * *

Like clockwork, Elsa was awoken for the third night in a row by Anna's screaming. Once again, she scrambled out of bed over to her sister and held her until she calmed down and fell back asleep, just like the previous two nights. Elsa then decided that the next night, her last night, she would try to help her sister with whatever was going on.

The next morning, after breakfast, and after Anna and Kristoff had left for their usual duties, Elsa made a beeline for the library again. On her way, she wondered why she hadn't done this before. All those hours she had spent the previous two days just wandering around she could have spent trying to help Anna. Maybe she had been waiting to see if the problem would work itself out on its own, but obviously, that hadn't happened. She needed help, and the library was the place to look for it.

She spent all morning looking through one book after another, medical books, books about healing, books about magic, anything that could possibly give her information about Anna's particular condition. She searched and searched, but kept coming up empty. Hours passed while she feverishly riffled through every volume she could think of, but she hit nothing but dead ends.

Eventually, she was forced to the conclusion that there was simply no explanation—medical, magical, or otherwise – for what her sister was going through. This led her to believe that it might be something emotional. It had to be. She then thought back to what Dr. Olsen had told her the other day, about Anna's distress being triggered by a traumatic event. And then it hit her. Just before she had frozen to death in Ahtohallan, she had sent a blast of magic into the air for Anna. She must have gotten it. How else would she have known to save the forest? Anna was smart, and she knew what Elsa's message had meant.

"Oh, Anna," she said softly, tears pricking at her eyes. She thought she had been through a lot in her short life, but Anna had been through so much more. She decided right then and there that, no matter what, she would be there for her sister, starting tonight.

She looked at the clock and was startled to see that it was almost dinner time. She hurried downstairs and was just in time to be served. Anna and Kristoff both looked around as she entered.

"Elsa, where have you been?" Anna asked, worry evident on her face. "You missed lunch and you're almost late for dinner. You're never late for dinner. Or any meal, for that matter."

"I'm sorry, Anna, I was in the library and I lost track of the time," said Elsa, sitting down across from her sister.

"You were in the library all day?" Anna asked, her eyes widened in surprise. "I mean, I know you enjoy reading, but I didn't know you enjoyed it that much."

"It wasn't recreational reading, Anna, I was doing some research," said Elsa.

"On what?" Anna asked with mild curiosity.

Elsa hesitated. How much should she tell her? "Just…. general information," she said vaguely.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Anna asked.

"No, I didn't," said Elsa with a sigh, picking at her food.

"Well, that's too bad," Anna commented, and surprisingly, she left it at that.

After dinner, they all gathered in the sitting room again to relax, Anna and Kristoff together on the sofa and Elsa in a chair a short distance away. Anna was sitting so close to Kristoff she was almost in his lap. Elsa was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she hardly noticed what they were doing. Unknown to her, Anna and Kristoff were just talking quietly. After a short while, they got up and Anna came over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Anna asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Anna, really," Elsa answered, smiling up at her.

"Okay, well, we're going to bed," said Anna. "Not together. At least not yet." She smiled and then she and Kristoff left.

Elsa stayed in the sitting room long enough to ensure that Anna was in bed, then she went in after her. Sure enough, Anna was sound asleep when she went in. She crawled onto her cot, but was too tense to fall asleep, knowing what would happen that night. Eventually, her fatigue won out, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The screams woke her again for the fourth night in a row right on cue just before dawn. She hurried over to Anna, but this time, instead of trying to just hold her, she decided on the spur of the moment to try to wake her. If she woke her, maybe she would be able to get Anna to tell her what was going on.

She grasped Anna firmly by the shoulders and said, loud enough to hear over Anna's continued screams, "Anna! Anna, wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Anna stopped screaming, and her eyes returned to normal. She was breathing heavily. She looked around at Elsa, who once again had tears in her eyes. "Elsa?" she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "What's going on? Why are you in my room?"

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa cried, flinging herself into Anna's arms. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Of course, I'm okay," said Anna, slightly taken aback but hugging her all the same. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Elsa released her and wiped her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Elsa? What's going on?" Anna asked, clearly worried.

"You-you were having a night terror," said Elsa shakily.

"What?" said Anna in a hushed voice.

"A night terror," Elsa repeated. "You were sitting up and screaming, your eyes wide open."

Anna just stared at her in shock for a moment, then she said, "How long have I been doing this?"

"Kristoff told me it's been going on ever since you left the Enchanted Forest," Elsa answered. "He's been really worried about you, and so have I."

"That's why you stayed a few extra days, to make sure I was okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes," said Elsa. "For the last three nights, all I could do was hold you tightly until it passed. You had me so worried, I didn't know what else to do. And the worst part is, you didn't remember it the next morning."

There was silence while Anna pondered this. Minutes passed before Elsa spoke again. "Anna, can you tell me what happened after I separated myself from you and Olaf?"

"Well, I was mad at you, Elsa," said Anna. "I was so mad at you for pushing us away, and it was all I could think about. I think Olaf was, too. Anyway, after you pushed us away, we ended up in a river that just happened to flow right past a bunch of sleeping earth giants. I tried steering us around them as best as I could but then we went over a little waterfall and wound up inside a cave. We were trying to find our way out when we got your message. When I saw your blast of magic form itself into a snow statue of Grandfather striking down the Northuldra leader, I knew you had found the truth you were searching for." She paused, unsure how to go on. "After, Olaf started flurrying. I didn't know what that meant until he said 'I don't think Elsa's okay'. That's when I knew. What I was afraid of had happened. You had gone too far. All I could do was hold Olaf while he disappeared before my eyes."

Elsa didn't say anything, just sat there with tears in her eyes, waiting for Anna to continue.

"Elsa, I was so upset, you have no idea!" Anna said, tears forming in her own eyes. "Your actions made me think that you didn't care what happened to you, as long as you found out the truth and made sure someone else knew about it. I descended into a very dark place after you and Olaf 'died', and I didn't think I could go on without anyone there to guide me. It took a lot of effort on my part to get myself going again and do what needed to be done. You have no idea what I've been through trying to keep you safe." She finally lapsed into silence, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Anna," said Elsa, laying a hand on Anna's. "I want to say I'm sorry, but I know that's nowhere near enough to make up for everything I put you through. It's not fair, and I know that now. I just didn't want anyone, especially you, getting in the way of what I needed to do. It would seem stubbornness and obstinance are traits that run in the family." Elsa tried smiling at Anna, but Anna had her eyes down, not looking at her. Elsa sighed. "Anna, I know it must have been hard on you, but you have to understand that I did it to protect you. If I lost you, I would not be able to live with myself."

"Oh, I understand, Elsa, but that does not mean I like it," said Anna, finally looking at her.

"I would not expect you to," said Elsa. "Forgiven?"

"Of course, silly," said Anna, hugging her. "So, tell me about these night terror things Kristoff says I've been having."

Elsa proceeded to tell her what she knew, everything Dr. Olsen had told her and what she herself had deduced. When she finished, Anna was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Whoa, that explains everything," said Anna. "Well, it doesn't explain the memory loss thing which is weird in and of itself, but it explains everything else. What Dr. Olsen said makes sense. Something that traumatic is bound to give anyone nightmares."

Elsa was quiet for a moment, then she said, "There's something more, Anna. Kristoff says you've been a little…. distant since our adventure."

"Oh, that," said Anna. She sighed. "I don't know, Elsa. It's like Olaf said, the forest changed us. It seems like everything was thrust on me all at once. Saving the forest and Arendelle, reuniting with you only for you to remain behind, Kristoff proposing, and being crowned queen, it was overwhelming. I've been trying to cope, but it's hard."

"I know it is, but Anna, you're not alone," said Elsa, taking her sister's hand. "You have people to help you. You have Kristoff to help you. He _wants _to help you, Anna. You just have to let him."

"It's just that this queen stuff isn't really me," said Anna. "The council meetings, the trade negotiations, the running of the kingdom, that was always you. And what makes it even harder is that I can't come running to you for advice. I know I can always send a message with Gale, but it's not the same as being able to pop in on you wherever."

"I know, and I miss that, too, but Anna, despite what you think, you are doing remarkably well," said Elsa, smiling. "You may not have been born to be queen like I was, but your passion and unwavering love for the people of Arendelle are the best qualities any queen could ever hope to have. You're also intuitive, resourceful, and a quick thinker, all of which are essential to running a kingdom."

"Do you really believe all that, Elsa?" Anna asked, tears stinging her eyes again. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I suppose a little bit of both," Elsa answered.

"Well, it worked, a little," said Anna, wiping her eyes. "I know I'm not alone, but I guess I sometimes need reminding. It's just hard, because I felt totally unprepared when you stepped down from the throne and handed it to me. I didn't think I was the right person."

"Anna, I would never have given you the throne if I did not think you were the right person to lead Arendelle," said Elsa. "In fact, you are the only person I trust to lead Arendelle. And as for being unprepared, remember when I took over the throne after Mother and Father's death? With my magic still so much out of my control, I felt even more unprepared than you. There was no one around to teach me how to _be _a queen. I had to learn on my own. But you, on the other hand, you have helped me a lot over the past three years, and because of that, you had some hands-on experience. I had to teach myself, and I used books. So, you see, just by helping and observing me, you were more than prepared to take my place as queen of Arendelle."

"Thank you, Elsa," said Anna, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. "You've made me feel so much better."

"I'm so glad, Anna," said Elsa, hugging her back. "Just remember, you are not alone, nor will you ever be alone again."

"I know that now," said Anna before releasing her. "But just for tonight, can you stay with me?"

"There is nowhere I would rather be," said Elsa, and the two snuggled down in Anna's bed. Anna was soon asleep again, but Elsa lay awake, thinking.

She meant what she had said to Anna. She had so many loving and supporting people surrounding her. She would not have to go through this alone. Not now, not ever again.

* * *

**Well, this really breaks my personal record for the longest one-shot I have ever written. I mean it this time, I don't think I'll ever write a one-shot longer than this one. I got inspiration right away, and it just kept flowing. I know it seems super lengthy, but I didn't want to end it after just one night of Anna's night terrors. I wanted to get through a couple of nights before having Elsa wake her. I hope the content makes up for the length.**

**In case you didn't catch it, I brought back one of my OCs from a few of my previous stories. ;)**

**I have no idea what title, if any, the Northuldra would give Elsa as the fifth spirit and protector of the Enchanted Forest, so I thought it was safe to just go with "ma'am".**

**I think that's it! Thank you for reading! Another story coming soon! :)**


End file.
